The Fly
by Naomi-Starcloud
Summary: A one-shot where Inuyasha must battle his greatest enemy...And no, it's not Naraku...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be making my fanfics into actual episodes.

Okay, here's a short and funny fanfic that I wrote. There are lots of flies in our house and they were annoying me while I was watching an episode of Inuyasha. Then I thought about what Inuyasha'd do if a fly ever started annoying him, and before I knew it I wrote this story. Enjoy!

171717171717171717171717171717171717171

Inuyasha sat in the tree, trying to fall asleep. There was a faint buzzing sound, and he opened his eyes to see a fly flying past him. He growled in annoyance, then reached to strike the fly. It moved out of the way and kept flying as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha growled again and tried once more, but with the same result. Then they fly started circling his head, making him even more annoyed and even more angry.

"Stupid fly," he muttered. He decided to try and ignore, so he closed his eyes again and started falling asleep.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He opened his eyes again. There was no way he could sleep with that stupid buzzing sound! He waited until it was right in front of his face, then clapped his hands together. He misjuged the distance, though, and missed. Then the fly landed on his nose. Inuyasha grinned, then slapped himself in the face. The fly moved, of course, and all Inuyasha achieved was falling out the tree.

Kagome walked outside at that moment. She couldn't get to sleep, either, but it wasn't because of a fly. It was because of a math nightmare she'd had. She saw him slap himself in the face and fall out of the tree. "Um...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up and glanced at her. "Not now, Kagome...I'm busy..." He looked and listened for the fly.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There it was! Behind him! He jumped to his feet and whirled around, slapping at the air with his hand. He missed, of course, and Kagome stared at him like he was a maniac. He ignored her and kept concentrating on the fly. It was on his arm now. He slapped his arm, but missed the fly. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"SHH!" he replied. He listened some more.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was near Kagome. He ran toward her and the fly. It was by her right ear. He grinned and swung at it. Kagome ducked, thinking he was aiming at her, and screamed. The fly, of course, had already flown away.

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha shouted. He listened some more.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was near the tree again. This time, he wasn't going to miss. He drew Tetsuiga. "Wind Scar!" he shouted, sending six or seven beams of yellowish light at the tree. It just so happened that the fly had got into a space between two of them.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, woken up by the commotion, ran outside. Sango had her boomerang ready for action, Miroku had a hand on the rosary that sealed his wind tunnel, and Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"What's going on?!" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's acting weird..." Kagome said. "First, he slapped himself in the face. Then he spun around and swatted at the air. Then he ran at me and tried to attack me. Finally, he attacked the tree with his wind scar."

"Okay..." Miroku said, letting his hands drop back to his sides. He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, who wasn't paying attention.

"It's just a matter of time!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily shaking his fist at the air. "I'll get you sooner or later!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing at the fly in front of him. The others couldn't see it, though, since it was so dark.

"What are you aiming at?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha still wasn't paying attention. He was busy attacking the air around him, where the fly was.

"That's it," Kagome muttered. Then she shouted. "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

SQQQQQUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

He sat up, grinning. His job was complete....

171717171717171717171717171717171717171

Tell me what you think!


End file.
